costume party
by leavemebe
Summary: Quinn and Santana, with alcohol. do I need to say any more. one Shot, but review it and if you want more, I can make that happen.


It was Friday and that only means one thing, Pucks annual weekend party. The only difference was that this week was Halloween weekend. That means slutty costumes and lots of alcohol. Santana could all ready tell that tonight would be fun. She stepped in front of her mirror and admired her choice of outfit. She was an Indian, with a short tassel dress and a head band with a feather at the back along with her straight raven coloured hair. She had to admit that she did look hot. "I can't wait to get my Mac on" she squalled to Brittany who was busy putting on her own costume which was a duck. The tall blond had orange flippers, a fully ball of tail and a beak. This was all accompanied by a short black dress which highlighted the girl's best assets. "Yea, san. I just can't wait to be a duck" both girls giggled at this. It was 9 by the time both girls had got ready and made their way to the party.

Santana opened the door with bear in one hand and Brittany on the other. "San, Yo. That's my girl. You even brought beer! Could you be any more perfect Lopez" "well, you know me." They both hugged and then puck took the Latina by the hand over to the drinks. "Hey, where's Brit?" both teens searched over the crowd. "I don't know but she can't be far, did you see her outfit?" puck shook his head "what is she this year?" Santana couldn't help but laugh "she's a duck, but she's the only girl I know who can be a duck and still remain hot" puck just nodded his head. Santana watched as puck made her a drink but before she could have it puck lined up two lines of 3 shots. 3 each, then she could drink peacefully. "Come on Lopez, the first ones Sambuca, the Tequila and finally a jagerbomb" oh god, she thought. Jaeger bombs always get her. Jagermister and red bull should not be mixed, but if it was to get puck off her back then so be it. "Okay on 3 go, 3" the two teens downed their drinks in the matter of seconds. "I knew I could count on you!" puck was bouncing up and down with excitement when Santana noticed Alice in Wonderland had joined the party. "Dude, who she is" pointing at Alice, puck shook his head "beats me" he was really no help at this stage. "I'll have these" she said as she took two drinks off puck. If he couldn't help her, she would help herself. Santana made her way through the crowd until she found the tall, blond Alice that she had been in search of. "Hey, I thought you could use this" she handed the drink over to her "thanks. I'm dying here." Santana smirked "I could tell. My third eye is never wrong." The blond girl just nodded along. "I only know one person here and I don't know where she went" "who you here with?" the girl paused for a moment before answering "awh, Rachel...Rachel Berry" Santana went into a fit of laughter "oh my god, you're here with man hands" the blond frowned at the nickname given to her friend "I guess so". That conversation had naturally died after that but Santana wasn't for given up so soon. She took the blond by the hand and took her to the drinks. "Come on, let's do shots" Santana filled up the same shots that her and puck had just done. "This should get this girl to lighten up a little" Santana whispered under her breath. "Ready, go" both girls downed them. The affects were clearly noticeably on the blond. Something about her gave out the vibe that she wasn't much of a drinker. The swaying was a big hint. "Okay, enough drinking, let's dance." Santana trailed the blond to the next room, where the make shift dance floor was. Puck was DJ for tonight and as soon as the two girls entered the room puck had spotted them "there she is, little miss Lopez, let me see you shake it" with that a fast song came on and Santana smirked and started to sway her hips and then to grind on the girl, to her surprise this girl could give as good as she could take, the two looked amazing dancing, a little too amazing. Santana could feel the guys watching her and her new friend. Santana leaned into the girl and whispered "let's go somewhere a little less crowed" the girl obeyed and followed Santana to the back yard. It was nice there, no one was around, the heated pool was out and it was just them to. "Hey, I'm Santana" she said as she put out her hand. The girl took her hand and in the process replied "hey, I'm Quinn, I think we should skinny dip" this was not what Santana was expecting to hear but it was better than she could have imagined. Santana didn't have time to answer as Quinn had already disrobed and made it into the pool. Santana was second behind her. "A little crazy, are we, Q" Quinn just smirked before she splashed Santana. "Oh, you are so dead" Santana made her way to Quinn across the pool before pushing the girl under water. "That was worse though" Santana pouted "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you" Santana closed the space in between them and kissed Q. The two fought for dominance, each stiffening moans and groans. Santana put her hands on Quinn's waist and helped her over to the wall of the pool. Santana kissed up and down Quinn's neck, sucking a nipping each little spot. Quinn's moans just made her go further. Santana put her knee between Q's legs while her hands messaged the blond girl's breasts. When Santana could feel Quinn pushed down on her knee, she let her hands travel. Her fingers trailed up and down the girls side until they met her thighs then Santana ran her hand up Quinn's thighs. She stroked her centre, and then took one breast into her mouth. More moans came and then Santana put one digit into the girl, she pumped slowly and steady. "san, san, I need more, more" with the command Santana put a second digit in her and pumped hard and fast as she found rhythm she could tell Q was almost done. With a few more kisses and pumps Quinn came undone, screaming Santana's name. Both girls rested their heads against each other. "Guys, let's play in the pool" both girls heard it. Puck had suggested the pool. They both took this as their signal to get dressed but Santana had other ideas. They picked up their clothes, but wrapped each other in towels. "Come on Q, there's a free room upstairs. Both girls giggled frantically as they ran through a house littered with drunken people.

As soon as they were locked in the spare room, the towels hit the floor and Quinn collapsed on top of Santana, both girls embraced in heated kissing Quinn this team put her leg in between Santana's. Quinn took control and broke their kiss, she focused on Santana's boobs, giving each equal amount of attention. Santana wriggled beneath her as she moaned uncontrolled. Quinn moved down sprinkling kissed along Santana's stomach and down her thighs and back up again, she then licked Santana soaking centre and sucked all the juices up, she nipped and sucked until she could feel Santana coming to her climax. Without warning Santana came, Quinn licked it all up, tasting how good Santana was, she leaned up to Santana so that she could taste her own juices off of Quinn's lips. "Oh, god, you taste so damn good" without warning Quinn plunged two fingers into Santana. She pumped hard and fast until she felt the Latina thighten around her fingers "wow, Quinn" Santana was speechless. This quiet blond girl was a sex goddess. "I'm not done just yet" Quinn said with a smirk on her face. Quinn put one leg over sans and vice versa. "Do you think you have enough energy for this" Quinn let a small laugh escape her. "I have more than enough, when it comes to doing you" she played it off with a smirk . With that both girls started to grind into each other faster and faster and the moans grew louder and louder. "San, I'm almost there" this spared san on more so she went faster and harder until the blond came hard and loud. Quinn fell to the bed with a loud moan. Santana did the same . Both girls kissed again for a while until falling asleep like that.


End file.
